Hurry Grandpa Shige!
Hurry Grandpa Shige! (急げ繁じい本気走り, Isoge Shige-jii Honki-bashiri) is the 33rd episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins with Shigemori Sumimura visiting Heisuke Matsudo once again, talking in his conservatory. Shigemori cuts to the point, asking him what exactly he wants from him. He avoids the question, saying that he only wished to have tea with Ms. Kagami. He then reveals that he has found the entrance to the Kokuboro's hideout, and that he has been sending spy Ayakashi over there to watch them, but each one of them was destroyed. Shigemori then warns him not to get reckless, and not to get involved any deeper then he already is. Heisuke laughs it off and says that the Kokuboro are already on to him. That day at Karasumori Academy, Mr. Kurosu finds Yoshimori sleeping once again in his classroom. According to Hiromu, he'll keep dreaming even with Mr. Kurosu is over him. Mr. Kurosu apologizes to his class, then leans over Yoshimori's ear and blows on it, causing his hair to flow. He then continues to inhale an exhale, his hair moving up and down, startling Hiromu and Tomonori Ichigaya. Kurosu then pulls out an alarm clock and has it go off, finally waking him up. As Kurosu summarizes today's story, he only bores Yoshimori to the point where he imagines the story using Shikigami. He then tells his side of the story, where he overpowers everyone. That afternoon at the Sumimura household, Shigemori has no choice but to call Masamori and ask for help in protecting Heisuke. That night at the academy, Gen and Tokine are quite busy taking out small Ayakashi, which only bores Gen. Yoshimori is up in the fence drinking coffee milk when Madarao spots a small Ayakashi, which disinterests Yoshimori. He then proceeds to ask Madarao about what the Kokuboro will do once they obtain the powers of Karasumori. He playfully says that it depends on if they can get access to it. He then goes on to explain that if Ayakashi have no land to call home or no human to tie with, then they'll perish. Shion and her goons make their way to the Matsudo residence quietly. Inside, Heisuke is enjoying a cup of tea, clearing his thoughts. Just then, Kagami senses a disturbance and tells him that they have intruders. Shigemori wakes to an alarming sense of an Ayakashi outside his window. He springs up and gets ready to attack. However, a woman Ayakashi reveals to herself to be Heisuke's messenger, and gives him a letter. After she turns into a fox and runs away, Shigemori calls for Shuji and tells him to get ready to leave. He and Shigemori leave in full attire, when Mukade shows up from the Night Troop. Shuji's Ayakashi detecting stone lights up and he warns Shigemori, but he knows better and ignores the warning. Mukade summons his Ayakashi and they begins to ride it to the manor. Shigemori blames himself for putting Heisuke in danger when he gave him that human skin. At the manor, Shion enters through a window followed by her goons. An army of Heisuke's female Ayakashi attempt to intercept, but all are defeated. Kagami goes to fight too, but Heisuke tells her not to, saying he has something else in mind. Once they got closer to Heisuke's chambers, little deflecting-deflecting cards are on the wall, scaring her goons. After she passes by them, they melt away. More cards were placed on the door, but Shion effortlessly melts all. She kicks her way through his door. He throws two more cards at each of her goons, both of them slap onto their faces and causes them to disintegrate. He's equipped with more cards, but she insists that they won't work on her. She uses her pink silk to pick up his desk and throw it at him, causing him to dodge it and drop his cards. Heisuke runs to the second room, where he prepared a pentagram trap for her, and she walks right into it. He then takes out a gun that has spells on the gun itself and the bullets inside. When Shigemori, Mukade, and Shuji arrive at the manor, Miki Hatori and Higurashi had already got there first, and said that when they got there Heisuke had already been defeated, angering Shigemori. Back at Kokuboro, Shion gives her report to Byaku, who hopes she was successful. It later reveals that she used her pink silk to take control of Heisuke's movements, and put the gun to his own head. He can only watch as he is forced to shoot himself. She says to herself that there was one thing that was off about Heisuke, but decides to keep it to herself. At the Sumimura house that morning, Yoshimori is surprised that he was allowed to sleep later than normal. Shigemori reads over the note, and Heisuke writes that he was grateful to have Shigemori as a friend. Shigemori then sits outside, depressed. Tokiko Yukimura sees this as an opportunity to tease him, but once she sees his face, she decides to cut him a break. Yoshimori decides to go outside and send his regards, but all he gets is a scolding from Shigemori. That night in the city, Heisuke reveals that he used an Ayakashi disguised in human skin as a substitute so he can cut all ties with the world and live freely with Kagami. He asks her to be his wings for just a little while longer, and she says it'll be her pleasure. She grows wings and they fly off into the horizon of the night sky. Trivia The story Kurosu lectures Yoshimori about a Japanese story "Run Melos" which was made into two films in 1981 and 1992. This title shares a similarity with the title of this episode ("Run" versus "Hurry"). The themes of the story are also linked: Shigemori's friend Heisuke put his own life at risk so that Shigemori could be with his family, and Shigemori had to quickly rush back to protect Heisuke as being killed as a result of his helpfulness. Navigation Category:Episodes